chihayafurufandomcom-20200214-history
Haruka Inokuma
Haruka Inokuma (猪熊 遥 Inokuma Haruka) is a former Karuta Queen with exceptional hearing who won four consecutive titles and she has believed to have been able to win more titles, if not for her two maternity leaves. Appearance Haruka has short blonde hair, large round eyes with vertical irises, rectangular dark glasses and she has her own "signature smile" that Kitano-sensei calls "her ingenious grin". Personality Relationships Midori Sakurazawa Midori was Haruka's challenger in the Queen match four times in a row, and 5 years her senior. However, Midori never beat Haruka. She told Midori that she takes cards as soon as she hears them, and that Midori should do the same. After Haruka lost to Chihaya, Haruka asked Midori to practice Karuta with her. Haruka says that she refuses to lose without exerting all her effort. Rieko Oe Rieko Oe stepped in to help with Haruka's kimono when her baby started crying for milk before the start of the Meijin/Queen Qualifier finals. She called Rieko a kimono pro. Family Aki Inokuma Aki is her oldest child. During the middle of her match, Aki cries saying he wants his mama. He crawls into the room where the match is being held, loudly cheering for his mom. Jin Inokuma Jin is her second child. He is still a toddler and is constantly breastfed by Haruka. Midori Inokuma Midori is her infant daughter and youngest child. Haruka named her after her friend, Midori Sakurazawa. History Haruka's parents were also Karuta players. On weekends, they would bring her to the Karuta hall wherein they practiced. This is what made her skillful in Karuta. Haruka won four consecutive Queen titles, each time being challenged by Midori Sakurazawa. She is believed to have been able to win more titles, if not for her two maternity leaves. Synopsis Karuta Style Nishida compared her to Shinobu Wakamiya, but with better hearing and sharper game sense. Her karuta has a peculiarity. Unlike most karuta players who rearrange their card formation as their cards are taken off the field, Haruka hardly ever touches her cards, preferring to keep them in place. As further the match gets, her cards become more all over the place. Her opponents have to be more precise in taking her cards instead of sweeping a heap of cards off the field so they usually find it hard to attack her formation. Quotes * (To Midori Sakurazawa) "I'm going to return. My passion for Karuta demands me to." * (To Midori Sakurazawa) "I absolutely refuse to lose without exhausting every ounce of the ability and strength I have." '' Trivia * The name 'Haruka (遥) means "distant, remote". * Haruka's surnames 'Chihara '''and '''Inokuma '''each have meanings to it: ** The former surname '''Chihara '''means "thousand" (千) ('chi) and "field, plain" (原) (hara), which is why she shares the same dear card ("Chihayauru") with Chihaya Ayase. ** The current surname Inokuma 'means "boar" (猪) ('ino) and "bear" (熊) (kuma). * Like Chihaya, Aki Inokuma (Haruka's son) is also a fan of Daddy Bear. * Haruka wanted to name her newborn daughter Midori Inokuma, after Midori Sakurazawa Chapter 156 page 25 and Sakurazawa-sensei told her to think about it some more after she rested Chapter 156 page 27. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Karuta Player Category:Queen